


Services Due

by Dragon_Dweller



Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: Comic-Con, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, Pizza, Pre-Relationship, Reader-Interactive, Superman - Freeform, The Witcher - Freeform, Witcher - Freeform, amazon prime, eating contest, netflix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22152265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Dweller/pseuds/Dragon_Dweller
Summary: You’re promoting your new Amazon Prime show at a convention and decide to toss a coin to your Witcher, Henry, who’s there promoting the Witcher.
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Reader, Henry Cavill/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 162





	Services Due

You came to the Comic Con to promote your web series that was due to premiere in two weeks You'd been signing autographs and taking selfies for hours, and finally got to go on your lunch break. But you were stopped by another pair of fans, so you indulged them and signed the few things they had for you and took several selfies with them, but turning to head over to the vendors, when one of the two girls squealed and started dancing in place, like a dog excited to get a treat. You turned to look at what she was going on about, following her eye line to a tall, broad shouldered man, with an ass you'd know from anywhere; Henry fucking Cavill. You two knew each other decently well, you'd met in 2011 on the set of Immortals, where he was the lead and you were one of the random lesser goddesses. You couldn't recall the last time you'd seen the Brit, his Man of Steel premiere perhaps. The two fan girls finally managed to get a handle on themselves and scurried over to Henry, clamoring all over him, but Henry just smiled brightly at them, patiently and graciously did everything they asked of him. Satisfied, the girls went off, leaving him be.

Taking advantage of lull between fans bombarding you both, you dug into your pocket and found what you wanted, and moved over to him. “Henry!” You called to him, getting his attention. You watched as huge smile came across his face, meeting his blue eyes. You smiled back at him, and tossed the object in your hand at him, which he caught smoothly one handed.

“What's this for, y/n?” He asked, looking down at the coin in his hand.

“Toss a coin to your Witcher.” you laughed, stopping in front of him.

He tried to fight the smile crossing his lips, biting his bottom lip to try and stop it, but failed miserably. “I should have fucking known.” he chuckled, pocketing the coin. “Is there a monster you'd like me to slay for your payment?” he asked, playfully.

“Yeah.” You nodded, feeling your stomach growl. “My stomach.”

Henry's smile turned into a sly grin. “I can do that easily.” he told you, turning back to the table he had been signing things at and leaned over it to grab his coat. “I know a great place.”

Henry led you out of the convention building and to his rental car. You both took the time to where ever it was he was taking you, to catch up with each other since the last time you'd seen each other. Henry did several more Superman movies, Justice League and did Mission Impossible: Fallout with Tom Cruise. You'd done several movies in the time between your last encounter, but had done mostly tv and web shows, and took a year off just to recharge your batteries, before you started filming the web series you were promoting for Amazon Prime. Henry pulled into a parking lot of a local famous pizza place and parked.

“Aren't you on a stupid strict diet for the Witcher?” you asked, following him inside.

“I am.” he laughed, finding a booth for them in a back corner, so any prospective fans wouldn't see them and come over. “But, it's my cheat day.”

“Then, I have the perfect timing to utilize your Witchering skills.” You teased him.

“You've always had good timing.” He teased back, giving you a mischievous wink.

You rolled your eyes at him as the waitress came over to the table and ordered at medium cheese pizza with a Dr. Pepper for you and water for Henry. The waitress brought the drinks and let you know the food would be done soon, before going off to her next table. The conversation between you and Henry lulled for a moment as you both downed some of your drinks.

“So, how's it feel not to be Superman, anymore?” you asked him, around your straw.

He heaved his shoulders and frowned down at his water. “It feels alright. I enjoyed playing Superman and all. But, it takes a toll, it's a big thing to live up too. I just hope the guy that takes my place does a better job than I did.”

“You did a great job at Superman, Hens!” you told him, impassioned.

“Well, if you think so.” he grinned at you. “I'll take your word for it.”

“You'll always be my favorite Superman.” You smiled back at him, tapping the side of his calf with your foot to drive the point home to him.

Henry tapped your leg back as the pizza arrived, “I bet you, your coin back, that I can eat more slices than you can.” He challenged you, seeing your hungry gaze at the food and set the coin on the table between the two of you.

“I'll have you know I haven't eaten since last night, when I got off my flight.” You warned him, glancing up at him from the mouth watering pizza. “There's a mighty beast to be slayed in my stomach.”

“Oh, I'll slay that beast, and kick your ass by eating more for good measure.” He warned you back, picking up a slice. “You may not have eaten in a while, I haven't _eaten_ in two months.”

With that, the two of you dove into the pizza with all haste. You'd just finished your second slice as Henry started reaching for his fourth, to stop him from grabbing it you kicked his foot under the table, making him retract his hand and giving you the diversion to grab the slice he'd been going for and stuff the first bite into your mouth.

“That's cheating.” Henry laughed, picking up a slice.

You shrugged your shoulders at him and smiled around the now half gone slice. By the time the pizza was almost gone you'd caught up with him and there was only one slice left on the plate between you. Henry eyed you and you stared back at him, it started to feel like a Wild West duel at the O.K corral; who was going to grab the proverbial gun and win. You narrowed your eyes at him and he narrowed his back at you, and suddenly felt both of his feet pin yours down, preventing you from kicking him again, if you tried.

“Is that all for you.” the Waitress asked, seeing only one slice left and came to see if you wanted the check.

“Almost.” Henry told her, still watching you.

You turned your head out the window. “Is that Luke?” you asked, frowning.

“Not falling for it, short stuff.” Henry replied, shaking his head.

“Don't need too, Godzilla.” You laughed, as Luke Evans knocked on the window after seeing the pair of you.

Henry turned his head and blinked, seeing it was actually Luke, which gave you the advantage to snag the last slice and devour it. Henry looked back at you as you inhaled the slice and rolled his jaw, the competitive part of him annoyed he'd lost, but the other part of him was amused at the sight of you engulfing it.

“This is mine.” You said, picking the coin up off the table.

“Hey, guys.” Luke greeted you guys as he came up to the table and sliding into the booth beside you. “What's going on?”

“Henry used his Witcher skills to slay the hungry monster in my stomach, then I kicked his ass by eating more than he did.”

“Oh, I let you win.” Henry chimed in.

“Like, fuck you did.” you laughed at him.

“I did, and you cheated.”

“I did no such thing.” You grinned, guilty.

“How'd you cheat?” Luke asked, amused at the bickering between you both.

“She kicked me in the leg, for a start.” Henry told him. “Then, she tried to trick me into thinking you were outside...”

“Blasphemy!” You proclaimed. “It wasn't a bloody trick, he's right here.” you said, waving your hands at Luke, in demonstration.

“You know very well you did it to make me look away, whether Luke was here or not.” Henry countered, crossing his massive arms over his equally large chest.

' _Christ, playing the Witcher has made him even hotter_.' You thought.

“Alright, fair.” you gave in, rolling your eyes at him.

Henry winked and rubbed his foot up your leg. “I don't mind losing to you, y/n. Spending time with you is enough for services due.” he assured you.


End file.
